Teenage Wasteland
by wecameasmarauders
Summary: Welcome to Forks Public High School. The Lightwoods just moved to Forks and little do they know of the love hurricane they are about to create. All human R&R first crossover so take it easy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… First crossover… So take it easy! Haven't read Twilight in forever so some might be OOC… And don't read if you're a twilight LOVER… Some of the characters might get chripped… Except Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and maybe Jacob… And the werewolves =P R&R PLEASE!!!! P.S… I hate the idea of Jace being with Bella… So their relationship may not be too strong =P **

**Clary's POV**

It was a typical Forks day. Rainy and cloudy. I sighed and turned away from my window. Today was the most hated day of the year. The first day of school.

I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I got into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I washed my rag of red hair, and unwillingly turned off the water.

Standing in front of the mirror, I blow dried my hair and thought of what I was going to wear. I had tried to fit in with the rest of he girls at school, with their glossy hair and curves, always knowing what to wear and how to wear it. When I tried, I looked like a fool, plus my height challenge wasn't helping me out.

Edward, my boyfriend, always told me that I looked perfect the way I was. Though wasn't that a boyfriend's duty to tell their girlfriend they looked beautiful no matter what they wore or how they did their make up? Oh well.

I snapped of the hairdryer and laid it down on the counter. Wrapping my towel aound myself, I walked towards my room. I looked into my closet and was greeted by the same old pile of jeans and ratty t-shirts. For hat seemed like the millionth time this moring, I sighed.

I pulled out a pair of my nicest jeans. They were meant to be skinny jeans, but they hung a little baggy. There was a hole in each knee, from the summer. I smiled slightly as I recalled the adventure that was summer camp.

I put them on and scanned my closet for a decent shirt. I picked out a thin black long-sleeved shirt. It was so thin I needed a camisole, and so I pulled out one of my white camis.

Once I was all dressed I took a look at the clock and realized it was later than I thought. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple, holding it with my mouth as I threw some paper, pens, a binder and a calculator in my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I grabbed some money from the counter and my coat from the coat stand. I laced up my worn converse, just as I heard the two fimiliar beeps of Edward's car horn.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I heard a mumble from upstairs and smiled. If I didn't wake her, she wouldn't get up at all.

I half ran towards Edwards silver Volvo and threw open the passenger door and settled myself in.

"Morning Love." Edward greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello." I said dazzidly. As usual, Edward look stunning.

"Ready for your first day of school?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

I groaned. "No. My mind's anywhere but academics."

"Well good thing you're smart. I wouldn't be surprised if you were still ahead of your classmates." He said still smirking.

"Except for you right?" I asked smiling.

"But of course." He said with a wink. I laughed and relaxed into the familiar leather of Edward's Volvo.

With help from Edward's outrageous driving, we were at school in no time. I opened my door just as Edward arrived to help me out.

"Such a gentleman as always." I said smiling. We laughed and walked hand-in-hand towards the school.

Though something was missing. We were usually greeted by flocks of girls that came and greeted Edward. I wasn't very popular, but Edward's good looks made us the people to hang out with. Even though Edward and I had been dating for just over a year now, girls still tried to 'get with him'.

Instead, the girls appeared to be crowded around a Hummer parked closer to the school. And not only were there girls around, but guys too.

Edward must have noticed that my eyebrows were mashed together. He knew that look too well. It meant that I was confused or was thinking really hard.

"What is it Clary?" He asked me. I met his spring green eyes with my own emerald green eyes.

"Well your fan club seems to be intreasted in something other than you. It's surprising really. And a potential threat to be dangerous.

Edward rolled his eyes. "And you want my 'fan club' here because…?" He asked, making air quotations around 'fan club'.

"No I don't want them here. It's just confusing is all." We were growing nearer to what the exciment was all about.

"Well I'm feeling exceptionally glad. It seems like the only way we can hang alone is at my house or yours."

"That's true/" We were now walking past all the camaution. If you asked me five minutes ago who was the hottest guy that walked planet earth, I would have replied Edward, with no hesitation. Now I wasn't all too sure. Because my eyes were now locked with the new boy, the golden boy. His golden hair upstaged Edward's, and the intensity of his eyes were like melted gold. And the smart ass smirk that was plastered on his face could make anyone doubt something the believed in, that this boy contradicted.

This year was sure going to be fun.

**Jace's POV **

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Izzy's voice rang through our new mansion. I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head.

I heard my door being kicked open by my adoptive sister. Next thing I knew, the pillow was ripped from my grip and a bucket of cold water was being dumped over my head.

"ISABELLE!!" I yelled sitting up shaking the water out of my eyes.

"Good morning Jace!" She said happily, and skipped out of the room. I hated morning people. I threw off my now soaked covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I raked a hand through my wet hair and stood up. I grabbed the first shirt and pair of jeans I saw and walked into my bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and slowly got undressed. I hated the first day of school.

The hot spray of the water let me relax and actually think. Too soon for my liking, I had to get out.

As I was out, I put on the white t-shirt and the ripped jeans I pulled out of a box.

I walked out of my bathroom after giving it a quick tidy. I scanned across my new room and it took everything I had not to start cleaning. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs.

Izzy had attempted to make breakfast but obviously failed as she was trying to make the smoke alarm shut up.

"Stupid alarm! Why won't you shut up!?" She screamed. I snickered at her. This made me choke on the smoke that filled the kitchen. I stumbled to the sliding patio door and yanked it open, breathing in the fresh air. And it almost made me gag.

The air was moist and… Fresh… Back in New York it was polluted and gross. And it was like home.

I turned around and grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall. I pushed Izzy aside and jammed the end of the broom into the alarm. It made a few sputtering sounds before it stopped screaming.

"I could've handled that." She muttered, laying the cloth that she was hitting the alarm with on the counter.

"Yeah I could see that." I replied. She just glared at me and walked over to the stove. She held up the smoky pan and I could just make out some charred lumps. "What is that?!" I asked, honestly concerned. She was going to make us _eat _that.

"It was bacon." She said sadly while dumping the burnt bacon in the garbage.

"Was." I muttered under my breath. Just then, Alec came bounding into the halt before coming to a sudden halt.

"Why is the door open?" He asked frowning at the wide open door. He walked over and pulled it shut.

"Izzy tried to make bacon." I explained.

"Oh." He said sitting down at one of the bar stools. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I could make pancakes!" Izzy turned to us with a smile on her face.

"No!" Alec aand I shouted in unison. Izzy's face fell.

"I was just trying to help." She mumbled.

"Well don't, I want to keep my gorgeous face the way it is thanks." I snapped at her. She just stuck out her tounge at me and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Good morning every—" Maryse, my adoptive mother, started to say before she caught sight of the mangled smoke alarm. "Who the hell destroyed my smoke alarm!? And _why!?_" She yelled.

"Uhh… Well I don't know who did it but Izzy was trying to make bacon…" Alec explained, taking the role of the mature older brother. Maryse's glare traveled from him to Izzy and I.

"So?" She persisted.

"Jace did it!" Izzy screamed after a moment of awkward silence.

"Izzy!" I scream-whispered at her. She made a 'what?' motion.

"Jace, you're that's coming out of your bank account." And with that, she stalked off to her office.

Thanks a lot Izzy." I glared and grabbed a banana and the car keys from the counter. "C'mon we're going to be late for school."

***AT SCHOOL ***

I didn't know what kind of welcome I expected. A warm one considering my good looks, but maybe not this warm.

Our car was crowded by 10-15 teenage girls and about 7 guys. They were all swooning over me. Well except for the guys who were all over Izzy. But I swear to God one of the guys totally just checked me out… Poor Alec was grumbling something about 'Ducking fours'. This made me smile.

Aline, one of the popular people, flanked by two girls named Lauren and Jessica I think started talking to me, "So what's your name new boy?"

"Jace." I replied.

"Ooh, I like the name." I smirked.

"I don't think that's the only thing about me you like." I said and she started giggling along with the other two dumb girls.

"Oh Jace." She said still giggling placing her hand lightly on my arm. I pulled back slightly, hiding it by shifting my weight. She looked taken aback, as did her minions, who started whispering to each other. This just made me smirk some more.

She let her hand drop to her side. I looked up above her head to make her see that this conversation wasn't thrilling me at all. As I did, my eyes met with a pair of bright emerald ones. They stood out to contrast with her fire red hair and pale skin. She wasn't that tall, but she looked at me openly, curiousity clear in her eyes.

I couldn't see the rest of her because I taller man was standing beside her, holding her hand. I could tell that he was the 'hot' guy at the school. Well until I came along. His skin was also pale and he had the same color hair as I did, but mine was obviously shinier and just plain awesomer. His eyes were like the girl's, except his were like a meadow, versus the gorgeous emerald gem. I also saw that his green eyes were glaring at me. So he was a jealous bastard. All the more fun. I looked back at the girl taking her all in, and she was cute, even better.

**Yay first chapter! That was like the longest chapter I've ever written… REVIEW!!!! I need five reviews or more ( PLEASE MORE!!!) before I post again! So R&R!!!! **_**CONSTRUCTIVE **_**critism is welcome!!!**

**-Ave**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kind of got bored waiting for reviews =P But whatever I'm having fun writing this… But I do want a minimum two reviews per chapter… Thank you to my reviewers from last week!! So I'm going to give you a shout out… rednblack-cat **** Thanks, and yeah, it couldn't be part MI without Magnus!!! 3 \**

**And to my awesome anonymous reviewer, thank you! I was listening to Baba O' Riely at the time =P **

**R&R Y'ALL!!! 33**

**Jace's POV **

We fought our way threw the swooning girls, and guys to make our way towards the office. And let me tell you, I swear my ass got groped at least five times.

We drew attention to us wherever we went. We were the new kids. And in a small town like Forks, with one high school, everyone knew everything. No secret keeping in this place.

The office was fairly close to where we were parked, thank God. Inside, it was warm and had a hint of old people smell wafting around the small office. There was a small desk that separated us from the old woman with grey air that sat at the desk, and some closed doors on the opposite wall.

Alec, being the oldest, stepped up to the desk and said, "Uh, excuse me Miss," The lady looked up from the stack of paper she was sorting. "We're new here and we were wondering if you could show us pour schedule and possibly a map and a border line of the rules?"

"Right. Right, the Lightwoods yes?" She said standing up. She walked over to a little metal filing cabinet thing, opened the top drawer and sorted threw the papers.

"Yes, that would be us." Alec said. The woman pulled out three stapled packages. Shutting the drawer, she turned back to us, and sat back at the desk. She looked at the label on the first package through the spectacles dangling off her nose.

"Isabelle Lightwood?" She said looking up. Isabelle raised her hand slightly and said "Yes that's me." She stepped forward and grabbed the package with a small smile.

"Alec Lightwood?" She looked between Alec and I. He stepped forward and grabbed the package. "So you must be," She started to say pausing to look down at my name. "Jonathon Lightwood?"

"Jace." I said with a slight smile taking my package from her.

She smiled at us and started to say, "The first few pages are just some rules and papers your parents need to sign. Next you'll find your class schedule and a map of the school, the different buildings and such. I find that map confusing so you might want to go to one of the students in your homeroom. Each of you are in a separate homeroom so I can point out some students that have homeroom with you and have a lot of your classes with you. You can just ask them to show you a rough idea of where your next class is and hey you might even become friends!

"The kids walk by here when they head to their homeroom class so I can point out your 'guides' as they walk by." The woman got up andwalked around the desk to stand with us as we watched out the window.

"Isabelle, I'll assign you with Simon Lewis. He's top in that homeroom and he's a good kid." We waited in silence for about 20 seconds before a scrawny kid with black hair and glasses walked by laughing at something a girl with tan skin and brown hair that was braided into two braids had said.

"There he is!" She said. I caught Isabelle muttering something along the lines of 'No wonder he's top of the class.' She thanked the woman and hurried out to catch the boy. When she tapped him on the shoulder, the expression of his face was priceless, and Alec and I had to smother a laugh.

Two minutes later, the woman pointed into the crowd again. "And that's Magnus Bane, who is also top of his homeroom. He's a good kid but his looks are… Well deceiving." We looked out to see a tall and skinny boy the same age as Alec. His black hair was spiked and laced with glitter. Unlike the raincoats the rest of the student body wore, He had a long purple dress coat that was also glittery. His black pants were skinny and his paint splattered neon green shirt stood out.

I swore I heard Alec squeak. I couldn't blame him, his eyes almost looked like they belonged to a cat. This Magnus Bane person was walking with a similar boy who wasn't as tall but just as slim. He wasn't dressed as wildly and didn't wear any glitter either.

The woman must have read my mind because she said, "He's walking with Ragnor Fell, who is also near the top of your new homeroom." I could hear Alec gulp loudly.

"Well go on now, the bell is about to ring." She practically pushed Alec out the door. He stumbled for a couple steps before he made his way, very slowly, towards Magnus. As he arrived, I assumed he cleared his throat to get his attention. The minute Magnus saw him, his eyes glinted with mischief. After about 10 seconds of Alec's infamous rambling, Magnus linked arms with him and towed him along with him and Ragnor, all the while talking away looking very happy. Alec, on the other hand look petrefied. His eyes were darting around and finally met mine. He mouthed 'Help' at me but I just smiled and winked. He gave me the finger.

"Aha!" The lady cried after another minute. I looked over at her with one eyebrow cocked. "There, is your guide." She said pointing out. And there, before her finger, was the redhead from earlier. "Her name is Clarissa Morgenstern. She goes by either Clary Fairchild or Fray. Can't keep up to date with her last names. She's the top of her grade, and probably the nicest girl in her grade too, if not the school. There's only one person in the school who has a better record than her. Jasper Hale, he's in the twelfth grade though. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, is the second best in your grade." Sure enough the boy that was glaring at me before was now kissing her on her cheek. With a last wave they headed off in different directions. Clary was now walking towards the office.

The lady looked confused for a second before she had an expression of realization. She rushed off to her desk and grabbed a sheet of paper that was on set aside from the others. She came back to stand next to me.

Clary opened the door and walked in. Her eyes went from the lady to me. Our gaze met and held before she blushed and looked away.

"Good morning Clary! How are you?" The woman greeted her.

"Good morning Miss! I'm good, a little tired is all. How are you?"

"Very much the same. I think the first day of school has that affect on everyone." She said with a chuckle. Clary smiled along with her. _She as a nice smile,_ I thought before I stopped myself.

"Here's your class schedule that you asked for." She handed Clary the sheet of paper.

"Thanks Miss, better go before I'm late. Wouldn't want to start my year off on a bad foot." She turned to head out the door before she was stopped.

"Oh Clary," She started to say. Clary stopped and turned. "Jace here is new and he's in your homeroom, do you think you could show him around?" Clary's eyes darted from the woman's to me to the lady back to me again.

"Yeah I guess so." She said. Clary walked fully outside and stood back, holding the door out for me.

"Thanks for all the help Miss." I said as I walked out the door. Clary let the door fall shut behind me. We walked in silence for a moment before she asked, "So where'd you move from?"

"New York City. My dad got a better job offer here, and well here I am."

"Oh. I hear it's supposed to have lots of show lights and stuff in New York. Must be a big change eh?"

"Yeah they do. But my stunning looks give off the most light. So as long as I have a mirror I can always feel at home." I said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes. We had now arrived at our homeroom. I opened the door and stepped aside, and said, "Ladies first." I smiled and she gave a small smile, walking inside the room. I followed in pursuit, and hung up my coat as she did. She headed to the back of the class and sat down.

"May I have the pleasure?" I asked raising an eyebrow, motioning to the seat beside her.

"Go ahead, but I don't think there'll be enough room for you _and _your ego." She mumbled. I grimaced and sat down.

And I thought she was like any other girl. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Yay =) This one's shorter than last but you should be happy you got a chapter =P **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! All you have to do is push that little green button… Anyone can do it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Haha, And check out my other story. It's called ****The Lioness and Her Lion**** =) Check it out SVP!!! And review that too =P **

**~Ave**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUUUUSSSSS!!!!! Normal computer again =) **

**MPDinNYC126- Haha how could you tell? ;P Me too... Though I might worry about being covered in glitter if I sat next to him =P HAHA! Sorry, the last part of your review made me laugh =P And uh, yeah I think some Edward banishing might be in order ;)**

**JPOV**

Eew. I thought as I sat down. This was calculus. I internally sighed, this was going to be a long period. I diverted my attention from Mr. Montgomerry, **( A/N: I hate that teacher! BTW =P) **and looked sideways at Clary. She was concentrating on what he was saying, slightly biting her bottom lip. She sat slouched back, her arms crossed over each other over the table.

Something the teacher must have said made her look over at me and she met my eyes. She blushed a shade of pink and ducked her head while she got out a pad of paper and a pen.

I guess she could feel my gaze on her because she looked over again and said, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry, what?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those students." She asked motioning with her hand to a pair of people that were looking clueless, and took up to gossiping and giggling loudly. They saw me and giggled. Again. I winked at them and turned back to Clary.

"No. I refrain my giggling to three times a day." She rolled her eyes and started writing today's date at the top of the page. I chuckled. "No really I'm not. I took all AP classes in NYC. I was just... distracted." I said with a smile. She looked up at me and looked back down quickly.

"Well we have to complete pages 12 and 13 in the text book he's handing out. As a group, because obviously we're too incompetent to complete it individually."

"Oooh, big words Ms. Fray."

"Haha." She laughed a humorless laugh. Our new textbooks landed on our joint desk with a thud. Clary grabbed the top one and pushed the second one over to me without looking up from her paper.

"So what's with Cullen?" I asked. I had heard some whispers about this mysterious Edward Cullen getting a run for his money and I could only assume it was the guy Clary was dating.

"Excuse me?" Clary asked, startled. She looked up and met my eyes.

"You know..." I said and she just looked at me with the same confusion in her eyes. "Well God I hope you know him 'cause you were just making Forks a whole lot hotter with him outside!" I swear to God she blushed seven shades of red.

"Yes I'm dating Edward."

"Huh." I said doing the next equation. "How long have you been going on for?"

"Uhh... Just over a year, and _why_ am I telling you this?"

"Because I asked." She did the next question.

"Well why did you ask?"

"I'm one of those curious people."

"Great."

"Yeah I know I am."

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Uhh... You're my partner. And I like to talk to people...?"

"Yeah but why me? Why didn't you go sit with Aline or Jessica?" I looked up from her gaze and scanned the room. I could only assume that they were the gigglers from earlier. Who were still giggling.

"Because you were supposed to show me around and I had already met you. Would you believe me if I said you were shy?" I asked batting my lashes at her. Unlike every other girl, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You, shy? And I'm the Queen of Underworld."

"Well I hope not because the Red Queen had a huge head."

"Don't look now but in a few years that could be you. But anyone could tell, you'll need somewhere to keep that ego of yours." She closed her text book and the pad of paper we were working on. I had just realized that we were done. She motioned for the teacher to come over, and when he arrived she asked if she could leave early since she was done her problems. He gave a quick nod and she got up and walked out the door, grabbing her coat along the way.

"Excuse me!"I called out. The teacher turned around. "I'm all done, do you think I could get a head start on finding my locker and my next class?" He nodded and turned on his heel. I got up, grabbing my stuff and headed out the door. My jacket slung over my shoulder.

"Clary!" I called out to the retreating figure. She turned around and looked at me. When she realized that it was me, she just rolled her eyes. I jogged up to her and said, "I hope you weren't planning on leaving me helpless to find my locker and my next class."

"Darn, I thought my stealthy moves were going to get me away for sure." She mumbled. I just laughed. "Well we have the same homeroom so our lockers should be in the same stretch." She continued. She walked over to locker #325 B. I took out the package that I had gotten this morning and looked at it. Haha! Locker #324 B. I smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked opening her locker.

"Oh nothing..." I said as I went to open mine. 56-09-45.

"What are you doing?" She asked sort of franticly.

"I thought that I'd try all the lockers with my combo until I found mine," I said spinning the lock. At 45, I tugged and it sprang open. "Oh look! I found it." Clary's eyes seemed to grow even wider.

"F.M.L." She muttered under her breath. I could already tell this was going to be a fun year.

**Yay! Haha you guys should be happy I posted at all! I technically only got one review! Though it was awesome =P **

**NO MORE POSTS UNTILL I GET A REVIEW FROM FOUR MAYBE THREE PEOPLE!!!**

**JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!!!!!!! Please =)**

**~Ave**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you wunderfull readers =D I'm preparing myself for the biggest headach of my life... So I'm going to write more so you don't suffer with me =) YAAAAY!!! =D **

**Thank you reviewers +D Let's get even more reviews shall we? =)**

**BTW... This chapter contains some pretty mature shit ;D It's REALLY OOC (for jace =P)**

**CPOV**

"F.M.L." I muttered under my breath. Out of 22 lockers, his just _had _to be right next to mine. It's not that I hated him. Actually, it was almost the opposite. Whenever I looked at him, or when we were talking, or even his being near me had me feeling the same way I did when I first met Edward. And we all know how that turned out.

I saw him smirk out of the corner of his my eye. I stuffed my books into my locker, already seeing the pigsty of what my locker will become. Sighing, I pulled out my English binder and a pen. I shut my locker and turned to Jace. I mean, I was his guide, I wasn't going to leave him hanging here!

I guilty voice in the back of head felt like it was probing my brain with a little Edward stick. _Oh God! _ I thought, realizing how cruel and horrid that description was. _Not, _Edward's stick. I meant, a figure in which was elongated and- I internally sighed and put it out of my mind. The thought still horrified the crap out of me. Not that I was afraid of a man's, well _manhood, _it was more 'Ew I have a dick poking my brain. And hey! It's my boyfriend's!' . Not that I didn't want to do anything with Edward, or not that I wanted to, but I'm not saying-

"CLARY!" Jace's yell caught threw my disturbing thoughts.

"Whaaa?" I asked totally confused.

"Are you on any drugs? Did the strange man offer you candy?" I asked holding my shoulders with two firm hands. "Clary did you eat the candy??" He asked franticly. I frowned.

"I don't know-" I started to say but was cut off by Jace.

"Clary! Hasn't your mother told you not to eat stranger's candy! Oh the horror!" Jace put the back of his hand to his forehead and fake fainted, falling against a locker with a bang. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done with your diva moment?" I asked him, impatiently. He straightened up and smiled.

"Yes." We continued walking down the hall. "So what distracted you so greatly that you could divert your attention from this gloriousness?" He asked motioning to his face. I kept looking forward and blushed a shade of red. "Oh, we got blushing. So something embarrassing I guess. Hmmm... My sexiness?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Okay... You're boyfriend," he started to say, stealing a glance at my now blushing face. "...s," He added a plural and I blushed ten darker shades of red. He stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "OH MY GOD YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT CULLEN'S DICK!!!" He shouted out. If only the bell hadn't chose that moment to ring, leaving me and him in a small circle of gaping students. If it was possible, I blushed even more. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD--!!!!!!" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Of course I wasn't!" I scolded him. I could feel his smile underneath my hand.

"You're a terrible liar." He mumbled. I dropped my hand in defeat.

"I know." I said pouting a bit.

"So you admit for letting your minder wander...?" The playfulness was still in his eyes but something else joined that emotion. Something I couldn't place my finger on.

"Yes," I said quietly so no one could hear. "But I didn't mean to!" He laughed.

"Whatever. You're like... Cinderella anyways. That's probably the worst thought you thought like, ever."

I frowned. "I never liked Cinderella. She was too perfect. And I was an evil child. I pulled out a chunk of Aline's hair in kindergarten, and Grade two, I ripped up Bella Swan's dog poster because she copied my animal, and the color of my bristle board."

"You were _so _badass." Jace said with a smile. I looked up and smiled. It looked like he was about to say something more, but was interrupted by a cough. We both looked up and saw Edward. He was glaring at Jace, and Jace met his glare. It was my turn to cough now. Jace didn't look away from Edward but Edward's eyes traveled from Jace to my face then to where my hand was slightly touching Jace's arm. I walked over to Edward, and stood up on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. I felt his arm wrap protectively around my waist.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin your little love fest but I need my guide back so she can get me to English before I' late." I heard Jace's voice behind me. I pulled away from Edward slightly and locked hands with him.

"Well come on then, Edward's in the same class." I jerked my head down the hall. I turned around and walked away, pulling Edward behind me, knowing Jace would follow after.

Once we were in the class, we saw that the desks were in groups of threes. Edward pulled me towards a group at the back. He sat down to the outside, and me in the middle. I saw Jace was hesitant to coming over or not. But I motioned him over with a hand. He took long strides to the back of the class and plopped his books down on the desk. Next, he plopped himself down in the chair.

I looked over at Edward; his face was set with a scowl on his face. Looking over at Jace, I saw that he had the same scowl. I sighed and took my hand out of Edward's.I layed both hands flat on the desk. I scowled with a similar scowl as Edward and Jace, only mine was more frustrated. I'm sure we looked cute.

I had a jealous boyfriend on my left, and a new sexy boy on my right that made me feel nervous (the good kind of nervous). And cue, the jealous boyfriend. And all in the same class, in the same group of desks? I could already tell that English was going to be my favourite class.

**WOW that was short!!! **

**Chapter's song --- The Twist- Metric**

** Sugar, we're Going Down- Fall Out Boy**

**Review my lovelies =)**

**~Ave**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies!!! So the headache that I was expecting didn't come… Mostly cause I saw a yummeh hunny ;) **

**So this chapter I'm going to go back in time!!!! Haha kiddingggg just going to do POVs of Isabelle and Simon and Magnus and maybe some Alec or ragnor ;D Hmmm… Maia maybe maybe some Edward too. Or some random Cullen POV ;D **

**Alec's POV**

"And that's Magnus Bane, who is also top of his homeroom. He's a good kid but his looks are… Well deceiving." I looked over to see a tall and skinny boy, probably my age. I thought back to what she had said… _"…but his looks are… Well deceiving." _No shit? He was dressed in what looked like a warlock's robe with a sparkly shirt and tight pants. They were also sparkly. Geesh.

Other than the fact that he was kinda creepy, he was actually… Attractive… _WHOA!!! _I screamed in my mind. I would _not _let my thoughts wander there. But, he _was_ attractive. Though his black hair was coated in glitter, and spiked in all different directions, it really contrasted the odd yellow green color of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, I could see myself getting lost in them for a good hour… Whoa. Uh… Did I just… Umm… Squeak!? Damn.

The other boy that was walking him wasn't quite as tall, but still as skinny as a rail. This boy didn't dress like Magnus did, but he still wore black, tight jeans, and a preppy looking jacket. Were they dating…? The other boy seemed to be touching him enough. The black panted boy had his hand on one of Magnus' arms and the other hovering around his back. Would it be awkward… For me to… interrupt…? _Wait,_ I thought. _Why the hell am I thinking like this? Am I turning into a male version of Izzy? _I gulped at the thought.

"He's walking with Ragnor Fell, who is also near the top of your new homeroom." The secretary said. Hmm… I had just noticed they both had odd names. Not that it really mattered, but I did wonder if they were actually their real names. When I realized that I would have to go and _talk _to him and like, hang out with him like ALL day, I gulped for the second time in five minutes. This time it was a lot louder and I swear Jace had heard me. "Well go on now, the bell's about to ring." The secretary opened the door and pushed me out with two hands, and I found myself stumbling out the door. I could hear the door close and, yep you guessed it, gulped.

I started to walk more slowly on my way to Magnus and his friend. The whole way there I scrambled my brain to find something to say. I swore in my head and thought, _WWJS? _What would Jace say? Yeah, not Jesus. Though I'm sure he'd get a kick out of that.

I tried to come up with a Jace sounding remark but came up with nothing. And of course my walk of shame had ended. I stopped awkwardly, sort of in front of them, sort of to the side, but enough for them to tell that I wanted to talk to them. Well, at least Ragnor noticed.

"Maggie." Ragnor muttered tapping Magnus' arm lightly, while looking my over as if I was something to inspect.

"Hmm? What?" He asked following his gaze to me. I bit my lip nervously. Once his eyes landed on me, they lightened up with more than joy. It was, well… Kind of creepy. I was about to start rambling on about an excuse or something, but Magnus beat me to it. "So who do we have here?" He asked with a smirk, raking his eyes down my baggy hoodie and old jeans and tattered converse. I blushed just a bit.

"I uh… Well I went to the office- Uh… Secretary, you- No. Uhumm… Just got here, well like here, and… Uh, no. I just got here into this pit- Country. Place. City?" I rambled. They just looked at me with amused expressions.

"Don't fret darling," Magnus said. "You're new, you just moved to Forks. Your name is Alec Lightwood and I'm Magnus Bane High Intellect Student of Forks High School, besides Clarissa, and this, is Ragnor Fell. No one knows where he came from, just a stray apple that we managed to cram some smarts into."

All I could say was, "Uhhh…" Very smart I know. Magnus smiled, and linked arms with me dragging my almost dead weight behind him, for I had gone stiff. **(A/N: I tried to re-word that SOO many times but it all came out perverted sounding ;D) **

"Don't worry, just stick with me and people won't find out that you ARE all looks." Magnus said smiling. And I thought this was going to be a somewhat NORMAL experience.

**OMG SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT!!! Laptop battery is almost dead D= OH NOEZ!!!**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie =) **

**Chapter songs**

Sugar Rush – Cash Cash

REVIEW!!!!

~Ave


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa. An UPDATE? No way right? Yes way :3 **

**So I wanted to update this FF first because I don't have a beta for this one and I wanted it up asap to let you know that I am in fact working on TLHL and Fame, as well as two/four other FFs not for MI or for at all :o shocker I know ;0  
But over the year I've been gone (Wow so long D': ) I became obsessed with Tokio Hotel, and I write FFs for them too(: so if you're a fan then you can find my profile on (Ezzy Ave Bitch) and you can read the first six (?) chapters of FTM (Fighting the Machine) and visit (I think that's the site..) and my pen name is just Ezzy Ave (: and there you can find ALL of FTM and a new-ish short FF called Snakeskin. **

**Last thing? I'm going to tell you that this chapter is SHIT. So hopefully you won't be let down(:**

**IPOV**

As I walked out of the office and towards of this Simon Lewis boy, I took in his appearance; in desperate need of some sun, a trip or two to the gym and some contacts. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face me, the girl he was walking with had always turned and was semi glaring at me. I would too if I were her.

Though it did take me all I have not to laugh at Simon's shocked expression, it was as if an attractive girl had ever talked to him before. "Simon Lewis?" I asked him in one of my sweetest tones.

"Uh... Yeah, that's me." He said frowning slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that his friend rolled her eyes.

"I'm new to this school, and the office lady told me you'd be the best man to guide around for today." I explained with a smile that would make him nervous.

"Oh, yeah I could do that." He smiled a little back.

"Great, we have homeroom together," I told him, starting to walk forward. When I did see them following I stopped short and spun on my high heeled boot. "I am going the right way, yes?" I asked. When I had my back turned Simon's friend had turned to Simon with an obvious look of disgust and had a firm hold of his wrist. Geez, possessive much.

"Yeah, you're going the right way," Simon started to say. "I was just saying bye to Maia." He kept on glancing at her nervously as he spoke. For a moment we all stood in silence, before Maia let go of Simon's wrist and started to back away slowly, always glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at her and waved my fingers at her, and mouthed 'Bye'. She gave me the finger and stalked away.

"You two must like each other." I heard Simon mumble under his breath. We turned in the opposite direction as Maia had gone and started to walk. As we walked to homeroom, I caught many eyes staring at me, either with adoration from the guys, or jealousy from the girls, typical.

"So what is homeroom anyways?" I asked Simon after a moment's silence.

"Oh, um..." He started to say as he reached into his pocket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper that turned out to be a schedule. "We have Biology with Guella." He announced.

"Fun." I mumbled; Biology was my least favourite subject, and first thing in the morning? I don't think so. Whatever, at least I have the first day and new hot guys on my mind to distract me from things I really couldn't care less about.

When we walked into the classroom, I saw rows of desks with students already occupying half of the seats. As I walked down one of the rows, I noticed there were envelops with our names on them. Great assigned seating.

I found my seat near the centre of the classroom and took a seat. I still had a minute before the bell rang so I did some people watching. In front of me was a girl who desperately needs some fashion help, to my right was Simon, luckily, to my left was a jock kid who was obviously checking me out, and behind me, sat a girl with short black hair who was daydreaming off into space. Around the jock's desk were two fellow muscle heads, one staring down my shirt and the other smiling and nodding. Creep.

I turned my gaze directly towards them and the nodding one gave out a low whistle. I gave them a tight smile, stuck out my chest and turned to talk to Simon. This was going to be one Hell of a year.

**Told you it was going to be shit. **

**I hope there'll be more by Monday hopefully? There'll be something by Monday at least xD ... HOPEFULLY :P **

**THANKS FOR READING 3**

**Now press that oh so sexy button down there ;) **

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awesome, chapter 7 (: **

**A few things first,**

**I AM in fact working on my other two stories at well as looking at writing a new one for Maximum Ride :o exciting I know ^^ **

**I'm going to TRY and update once a week for each of my FFs, and dependant on my mood and schedule some may come faster than others and if you recall, I do have two other FFs on the go for , either review or PM me if you want the links to those stories.**

**I can stalk you guys. I know I'm getting visitors. But no reviews **** WHYYY? Please review, even if to say 'I like this chapter' then my day will be made COMPLETE :D**

**AND MAYBE THIS CHAPTER I DON'T REALLY KNOW, BUT AT THEIR LUNCH I WILL INCLUDE OTHER PEOPLE'S POV'S AS THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED TO CLIQUES AND SHIT. 3**

**Here we go; R&R or I will have your head ;)**

**Alec's POV**

Up until this day, I had never heard any living thing talk so fast. I could barely keep up with Magnus and Ragnor's conversation at the speed they were blabbering at. One second it could be about how the weather was not doing justice to their skin, the next thing they could be gushing over Arm-mania's (armayney, arm-man?) new boots.

After a minute of walking, we stopped in front of a small classroom that had a plate on the door that read 'English'. Magnus turned to me and looked down the three inches to meet my eyes.

"This is your, well our, first period class; English," He said with a bright smile. "The teacher is a bit of a push over, so kiss up and you'll pass." With a glittery wink, he turned on his heel and pushed open the door, Ragnor in pursuit. I stood there for a moment wondering why he would tell me that. Was he trying to help me, or was he just like that? I shook my head and walked into the classroom. It was kind of dingy, with bright fluorescent lights and dirty floor tiles. On the opposite wall to me, There was a huge window that looked out onto the parking lot in the corner of the class. I made my way over to the desk that was placed by the window and plopped myself down.

I looked out the window and across the gray sky and watched a few crows circle around. I had always wanted wings, to be able to fly above everything and leave the world behind and just be completely free, blew my mind. But I would have to wait until some smart scientist discovered hum-avian hybrids. Like that'll ever happen.

I snapped out of my daydreaming when the English teacher started the lesson. I was good at English, it was my best subject, but it was dreadfully boring. For the rest of the class, I went in and out of listening to the lesson, which was a revision on essay writing. At the end of the class, the teacher, whose name I've already forgotten, gave us an assignment to write an essay of what we've done over the summer to see where we're at with our writing abilities.

The bell rang and I slowly gathered up my things, being one of the last to the door. I could see Magnus and Ragnor waiting for me just outside, as I walked across the front of the class. Remembering what Magnus had told me before class, I stopped in front of the teacher and said, "I like your hair Miss." With a smile, I walked out the door and tagged along with my odd guide.

**EPOV**

I hated him. I hated no one more than the cocky ass hole that was making moves on _my_ Clary. How dare he think he could come to the school I practically ruled and try to mark his territory with my girlfriend? Whenever I saw him, I got the gut feeling that there was something bad about him, and that left me unsettled.

This was out of character for me; I was the nice and clam guy who, unlike the blond bastard, knew he had looks but didn't flaunt them. I was modest and kept the school under control. It bothered me when someone stepped out of line, and these new kids already way out of line.

When Clary and I were in second period class, it took all I had not to climb over the desk separating blondie and I and strangle him. But if it were just his ignorant personality that was bothering me, I could probably get over it, but no. Clary had been sneaking glances at him when she didn't think I was looking, and the way she looked at him was the way she was supposed _to look at me._

When the bell rang for lunch, I was ready to get out of that classroom, and as far away from _it_ as I could. I grabbed Clary's hand with my hand that wasn't grabbing my books off my desk, and started to pull her after me when I knew she had gathered all her books together. I could see the crease in between her eyebrows showing that she was confused as to why I was eager to get going to quickly.

I pulled her to my locker because I knew blondie's locker was besides her, so I went slowly meaning to get to Clary's locker while Jace had already left his.

"What was that about?" Clary asked me. I put my books in my locker before turning to her.

"I hate that kid." I simply stated. For a moment she looked stunned but then looked slightly amused.

"Why? Because he's the only one who stands up to your superiority?" She smirked at me and crossed her arms. I frowned and looked down at her.

"No. Because I get a bad feeling from him. He's trouble is all." I explained myself.

"He's not that bad of a guy Edward."

"And how long have you known him Clary?" I asked her sceptically.

"About as long as you have, and I've actually spoken to the kid. So yeah, I can judge him better than you," I stayed silently and engrossed myself with putting my books in my locker. "You really are very stubborn. Ignoring the fact that he's full of himself, you got to give him a chance Edward. Don't judge a book by a cover." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but stare at her; she didn't wear a smudge of makeup, and yet her green eye stood out, her cheeks just touched pink and her lips a soft shade of rose. Yet she was so naive, ignorant of the way he looked at her, and ignorant of the fact that she felt it back.

I closed my locker and took her hand, never taking my eyes off hers as I smiled. "Your wish is my command." I whispered softly, kissing her hand. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at her feet, tendrils of red hair falling around her face. I pushed them back with my hand smiled at her. When she looked back up she gave a shy smile and pulled at my hand, heading to her locker.

I followed along happily, resisting the slight urge to skip.

**CPOV**

WTF. I knew where Edward was coming from with this whole, 'Jace is a bad kid', but really? Jealousy isn't attractive. I would forgive him of course, but I added 'talk to Edward about jealousy and possessive attitude' to my list of things to do.

The walk to my locker was silent, not a completely comfortable silence, but not an awkward silence. Walking around the corner to the hall where my locker was, I could see a group of people gathered around it, or rather a group around my locker mashed with a group around Jace's locker. I could feel Edward tense when he saw that our friends around my locker weren't the only people there.

Our friends pretty much consisted with some of the smartest people in the school, or in our odd school's case, the popular people. Because we were the smartest and respected by teachers, we had popularity, but we weren't the only popular ones. There was also the group of popular skanks. They were like the popular group of any typical high school.

In our group, we had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Simon, Maia, Sebastian and us, Edward and I. There was also a semi complicated love... Pentagram in our group; Alice and Jasper are dating as are Rosalie and Emmett, and Maia has a huge crush on Simon but Simon apparently likes someone else, and Sebastian supposedly like me, but he is a constant flirt with Aline, the leader of the skank group.

As we neared the group, I saw Jace leaning against a locker surrounded by a tall girl with gorgeous black hair flirting with my very own brother, Jonathon, a boy that looked like the girl's twin but wore much baggier clothing, and none other than poop haired Isabella Swan. Isabella, or rather Bella, was one of the school skanks. Though she wasn't the skankiest, she was quite annoying, especially when she thought she could hang out with every clique in the school, like ours. Which, even though I'm too nice to say it, she definitely wasn't invited in.

Alice was the first to notice us, and once she saw us everyone knew. "CLARISSA!" She squealed letting go of Jasper's hand and pushing through Simon to fling her tiny herself at me. After detaching herself from me she said, "We were beginning to think you and Edward were going to ditch us to be alone." She dropped a wink and skipped back to the group leaving me blushing ten shades of red. I heard Edward give a tight chuckle as I pulled him over to my locker pushing my friends out of the way to get there. Somewhere in the process, I dropped Edward's hand to make it easier manoeuvre my through the tight crowd of two groups. Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention of who I was nudging out of the way to get to my locker, because I pushed someone slightly who was to my left and she let out a surprised grumble/gasp as she stumbled forward before spinning on her heel to glare at me.

"Excuse me?" She half yelled in a menacing tone. I froze and turned around slowly. It was the tall girl I saw before; she had charcoal eyes that were burning holes into my skull, and skin that was simply flawless.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I thought you were somebody else." I offered a small smile. She glared some more and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by my white haired brother.

"Isabelle this is my sister Clarissa. You must excuse her manners; she can be fairly short tempered." Jonathon explained placing a hand on Isabelle's arm. He winked at me and I knew what he was mentioning; I hated it when he made jokes that made fun of my height. I was about to retort back to Jonathon but I was interrupted by someone else. Gosh, everyone's getting interrupted aren't they?

"Hey Ginger!" A silky voice sounded out, I knew the voice I just couldn't put a face to it. But I didn't have to ponder it longer because Jace then pushed Isabelle over to the side and smiled at me. I could see from just behind his shoulder, Bella didn't look very happy. But then again, neither did a lot of people.

Before I could respond, too many people started talking at the same time; Jonathon was demanding Jace how he knew me, Edward wanted to know what 'Lightwood' wanted, Simon frowned and stated that 'Ginger' was a derogatory term, and Emmett started to laugh and yell excitedly that he wasn't the one who called me that. Ignoring all the arguments and comments, I open my locker as quickly as I could and shoved my things in, grabbed my lunch and closed my locker. For once, I was glad to be so vertically challenged, as I dropped to my knees and crawled out of the swarming group. I stood, and practically ran outside trying to get away from all the pointless drama that I knew this year would bring me.

**OH. **

**Yeah didn't think it was gonna be that long eh? **

**... That's what he said ^ ;)**

**Sorry couldn't help myself(: **

**Okay last chapter I had nada reviews, so let's make it work people :D and review for me PLEASE. Because I thrive off your moral support **** 3 **

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE :D**


End file.
